Dαиgєяσυs вяσтнєяs
by Mademoiselle Ninna
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke observaban en silencio como sus padres peleaban por ver quién era el culpable de tan incestuoso escenario, cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos uno al otro. Ambos sonrieron sutilmente y se cogieron de la mano por debajo de la frazada.


_Disclaimer applied._

**Advertencias:**Universo alterno, incesto y, Ooc.

**Nota:**Lo prometo, lo juro y lo perjuro. Ésta es la última vez que subo ésta historia, de verdad. Disculpen, pero quiero dejar "forbidden and delicius" como un one-shot, porque así lo pensé originalmente y no me agrada hacerlo un fic. Ésta es una continuación y… explica como comenzó todo. Quienes ya leyeron el otro lo entenderán y quienes no, las invito a pasarse por mi perfil.

Y en fin, creo que ya encontré la causa de que se borraba, ya lo arreglé y pues nada. Perdonen por las molestias

Por favor, disfruten del siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>·Capítulo I·<strong>

**·**

_**ρυzzlємєит**_

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>e aquí a la familia Uchiha. Un perfecto ejemplo para describir a la típica familia nipona. Compuesta por una dulce pareja de abuelos, dos hijas que se llevan cuatro años de diferencia y un pequeño varón.

Ahora, como antes, dirige y toma las decisiones más importantes el viejo Izuna Uchiha. Con su largo y negro cabello, salpicado con canas, atado en una apretada coleta; un par de gafas de gruesos y brillantes cristales, y ese aspecto de hombre a quien la vida ha vuelto frío y duro. Que con grave voz hace valer sus órdenes.

En cuanto a la abuela. Una dulce anciana de suave y flácida piel blanca. Su cabeza es tan blanca como el algodón, aunque en algún tiempo fue rosa como el árbol del cerezo, y ojos rasgados color ámbar. De carácter pacífico y amorosa con sus nietos. Es quien gobierna la casa bajo la sombra de su marido. ¡Ah! Nunca mejor dicho: "la cabeza es el hombre, y el cuello la mujer".

Tsunade, es la hija mayor. Cuenta con cuarenta y dos años de edad, que bien sabe disimular. Rasgos finos, con ojos ámbar, cabello dorado, cintura pequeña y senos colosales. Su carácter brusco y diligente la hace la persona perfecta para el puesto de juez fiscal que ocupa. Es escasa de paciencia, tiene tono exigente y sin embargo dulce sonrisa. Está casada con un exitoso abogado de cabello gris, apariencia dura que desentona con su sencillo carácter y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que conlleva una interesante historia. La cuál, por cierto, no le gusta dar a conocer. Su hija es la tierna Sakura, de escasos quince años, penetrantes ojos verdes y cabellera rosada.

La siguiente es Mikoto. El polo opuesto de Tsunade. Amable, dulce y bondadosa. Dócil con sus dos únicos retoños. Ojos negros como el carbón y pelo oscuro. Fugaku, su marido, es un doctor con grandes conocimientos y actitud severa. Tuvieron dos hermosos hijos, y no es sólo alago. Itachi y Sasuke son dos jóvenes exageradamente guapos, de espalda ancha y cadera estrecha. Ambos son muy similares, con suave cabello negro, tez clara y ojos azabaches. Itachi es el mayor, tiene dieciocho años y sigue la misma carrera que su padre. Sasuke por el contrario tiene dieciséis, un talento genuino para el violín y un gran futuro en cuanto a las artes.

Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, está Minato. Un hombre de política, honesto y correcto. Su físico roza excesivamente con el de un adolescente, con expresivos y grandes ojos del color del cielo y cabello rubio hace parecer que apenas tiene veinte y tantos. Kushina, su esposa, es una linda pelirroja de gestos rudos, un tanto masculinos, terca pero con gran corazón. Y Naruto es su único hijo. Un escandaloso rubito de catorce años, algo fanfarrón, idéntico a su padre, en cuanto al físico, y formas testarudas heredadas de su madre.

Claro, existen también otros parientes… primos lejanos y tíos desconocidos. Pero su intervención no es necesaria y no vale la pena hablar de ellos.

**~o~**

A finales del año, por épocas decembrinas, la familia solía reunirse en casa de los abuelos, y la navidad del 2007 no fue la excepción. Los coches estaban aparcados fuera de la modesta casa de dos plantas. Diminutos copos de nieve caían lentamente, acumulándose por montones en las esquinas de las aceras. Las calles estaban cubiertas por luces de colores y algunos adornos navideños en la entrada de cada hogar. En el domicilio de los Uchiha estaba el infalible Santa Claus de cartón con sus renos eléctricos. Que guarecían la puerta cada navidad desde hacía cinco años.

Tsunade fue la última en llegar. Su platinado mercedes se estacionó atrás de la camioneta familiar de su padre y frente al lustroso deportivo azul de Minato. Cuando Sakura puso un pie sobre la nieve se sintió ligeramente nostálgica, y las ansias por ver a sus abuelos aumentaron. Presurosa, bajo la maleta con su ropa y camino tan rápido como la suave nieve, que atrapaba sus botas, se lo permitía. En el umbral abrió la puerta, pues no tenía pestillo, y dejo caer sonoramente su maletín para correr hacia su abuelita, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Nana!— exclamó, hundiéndose en su pecho, mientras inhalaba el aroma a rosas que tanto la identificaba —¡Nana, te extrañé mucho!

—Y yo, Sakura-chan— la tomó por las mejillas y la examinó fijamente, con una sonrisa —¡Pero qué guapa te has puesto!— exclamó, abriendo los ojos con placentera sorpresa.

Su mirada brilló con agradecimiento y estuvo a punto de responder, cuando, sin previo aviso, Naruto se arrojó sobre ella, cayendo ambos al suelo alfombrado, sin golpeare por suerte. La abrazo cariñosamente, asfixiándola contra su pecho, en compensación por los cuatro meses, más o menos, que no la había visto.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Te maquillaste? Qué guapa quedaste… ¿Y no te has cortado el cabello desde la última vez que te vi? ¡Ay! Se te ve mejor largo.

—¡Pero deja que responda, Naruto!— dijo entre risas, después de taparle la boca con la mano.

—Sí, lo siento— contestó el rubio mientras miraba hacia arriba, buscando a alguien —Oi… ¿dónde está el profesor?

Naruto se refería a Kakashi, el padre de ella. Le daba clases de box en el verano y tanto tiempo pasaron juntos como maestro y pupilo que Naruto se acostumbro a llamarlo "Profesor". La joven de cabello rosa respondió con una sonrisa forzada y un tanto afligida.

—Está trabajando en un caso muy importante— respondió Tsunade por su hija —mañana es el juicio, así que no pudo venir.

—Vaya, pues que mal— intervino Minato mientras ayudaba a su retoño y su sobrina a levantarse—Naruto tenía ganas de verlo, ya sabes lo mucho que lo estima.

—Sí, imaginé eso. Sin embargo, no se olvidó de vosotros y les ha mandado obsequios.

Un intercambio de regalos, abrazos, ocurrencias y ponerse al día unos a otros más tarde, justo al dar la media noche, se sentaron en torno a la larga mesa, cubierta por un mantel bordado minuciosamente. Como la abuela no estaba en condiciones para cocinar, gracias a su alta presión, habían mandado a hacer un pavo ahumado en salsa de manzana y jerez, ravioles con champiñones, espagueti a la boloñesa, tarta de arándanos y… muchos platillos más. Los hambrientos estómagos gruñeron casi al unísono y todos rieron mientras daban las gracias por tan abundante banquete.

Sakura cogió un plato mientras elegía con la mirada por cuál guiso comenzar. Acercó su tenedor al plato con ravioles, pero, antes de poder rozarlos siquiera alguien más se los llevó.

—¡Oye!— exclamó irritada, pensando que se trataba del glotón rubito, mientras tiraba del plato.

—Perdón, no vi que los querías— respondió, para su sorpresa, una profunda voz masculina, cediéndole caballerosamente la comida.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa y abrió los ojos, sorprendida, al descubrir que se trataba de Sasuke. Dejó el plato en la mesa y le sonrió tímidamente.

—No, fui yo quien-…

Pero no pudo terminar, al alzar la vista comprobó que el azabache ya había dado la media vuelta en busca de ponche. Miró a otro lado, desilusionada.

Recordó cuando eran pequeños. Sus padres y los de él trabajaban sin poder atenderlos y tenían que quedarse al cuidado de sus abuelos -básicamente solo la abuela pues Izuna se encerraba en el garaje, ajeno a sus nietos-. Convivían cual hermanos. Itachi, Sasuke y ella, de hecho.

Cerró los ojos, rememorando, cuando era cargada en la espalda del pequeño Sasuke, que aún siendo tan flacucho la sujetaba firmemente para que no cayese. O en la temporada de frío, cuando dormía calientita entre Itachi y Sasuke, con los tibios bracitos de los niños alrededor de ella.

Sin embargo, como es lo natural, creció lo suficiente para ir a la escuela y se distanció de ellos, sobre todo del menor. Aunque hablaban por teléfono, cada uno comenzó a interesarse en diferentes cosas y la comunicación disminuyó hasta extinguirse. En ese punto parecían verdaderos extraños y Sakura creía que aquellos tiempos fueron sólo una alucinación.

Con su hermano mayor era distinto. La relación fraternal perduró aún siendo mayores. Quizás era el hecho de que Itachi era más afectuoso que su pequeño y taciturno hermano.

"_¡Deja de pensar en tonterías!_" se reprendió a sí misma, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza "_Ésta noche es para pasarla bien. Si Sasuke no quiere acercarse a mí, ¿Qué importa?_" con estos pensamientos volvió a la realidad. Sonriéndole a Naruto, que en ese momento le ofrecía un vaso con zumo de uva.

Un par horas después, cuando la comida se terminó, los mayores habían desistido y prefirieron irse a la cama que seguir en la fiesta. Los cuatro jóvenes en cambio tenían energía de más, así que, por consejo del abuelo, conectaron un micrófono cutre que había visto días mejores al reproductor de DVD y sacaron la caja donde se guardaban todos los discos del karaoke. Sakura estaba sentada en un sillón de dos plazas. Esperaba su turno mientras veía el espectáculo que montó Naruto, intentando convencer a Sasuke para que cantaran a dúo «Jingle Bells».

—¿Molesto?— la sorprendió Itachi con voz dulce, inclinándose ante ella.

—¡Itachi, faltaba más!— respondió Sakura sonriente, recorriéndose para que se sentara a su lado —, No hemos podido platicar en todo éste tiempo ¿Qué has hecho?

—Hmn…Lo normal, antes de salir de vacaciones hice servicio comunitario en un pueblecito— dijo él, sentándose a su lado, con un vaso de sidra en la mano.

—Que bien— respondió ella, girando su cuerpo para quedar de frente —¿Y cómo fue?

Itachi sonrió antes de darle un trago a su bebida —Fue interesante… y un poco grotesco, admito.

—¿Grotesco?

—Sí. Lo que más abundan son los accidentes en casa y la última semana hubo casos terribles. Sobre todo en pediatría. A un pequeño se le ensartó un tenedor en la nariz, a otro le tuvimos que hacer un lavado estomacal porque bebió aguarrás y a una niñita se le pegaron los dedos con adhesivo industrial… Yo no sé porque se les permite tener hijos a personas tan descuidadas, ¡Hasta un mono cuida más a sus crías!

Sakura rió con ganas y le dio un leve codazo. Itachi la imitó, entretenido. Naruto los miró extrañado con un poco, casi nada a su parecer, de celos. Se levanto del sofá cama donde estaba placenteramente acostado y se hizo un espacio entre Sakura e Itachi, separándolos.

—¿Qué haces, Naruto?

—¿De qué platican?— preguntó, ignorándola, sonriente, como quién no quiere la cosa, mientras ponía una mano en la rodilla de ella y una en la de él.

—De accidentes. Ya sabes, un poco de sangre y huesos rotos— respondió la caucásica con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

Naruto sonrió, asustado, y se levantó. Ambos rompieron en risas cuando el rubio se alejó apresurado, sacudiéndose de calosfríos, para subir las escaleras mientras murmuraba "_par de locos_".

—Creo que sólo nosotros nos entendemos— Itachi dijo.

—Eso parece.

Sakura, automáticamente, giró a ver a Sasuke. Estaba sentado al otro extremo del sofá, con la mirada perdida en el televisor, alguna melodía sonaba y la letra de la canción aparecía en la pantalla pero Sasuke sólo miraba fijamente, y sujetaba con firmeza el micrófono apagado.

Suspiró.

Como le gustaría llevarse igual de bien con _él_.

**~o~**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Todo dentro de la casa estaba apagado y la puerta de cada habitación cerrada con llave. A lo lejos, se podía escuchar el tímido maullido de un gato perdido y fuera, a unos cuantos metros, había un poste de luz con una titilante bombilla descompuesta.

Sasuke miraba la ventana desde su cama. Llevaba un pantalón azul y una camiseta blanca de algodón sin mangas a modo de pijama. Recostado sobre las frazadas, pues aún nevando su habitación era cálida, con los brazos en la nuca, observaba fijamente hacia la calle. Desde hacía unas horas llevaba una melodía en la cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz, pero, cada que trataba de llevarla al papel la olvidaba. O, si la tocaba con su violín, no sonaba tan bien como creía.

—¿Sigues despierto?— preguntó con voz adormilada su hermano, con quien compartía una cama matrimonial —Ya duérmete. Mañana iremos temprano al lago y no te vas a levantar.

—No puedo dormir— respondió Sasuke, frotándose las manos contra el rostro —Voy por un vaso de agua.

Itachi respondió con un gruñido cansado y dio media vuelta, acomodando su brazo bajo la almohada. Sasuke se sentó y se calzó unas pantuflas gastadas, cogió el estuche de su violín, que descansaba a un lado de la cabecera, y salió de la habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Bajó las escaleras, cruzó la sala y salió hasta el jardín. Abrió la puerta del garaje y adentro se sentó cómodamente en unas cajas apiladas. Necesitaba estar sólo para poder concentrarse y que las ideas llegaran claras a su mente. Abrió el estuche cuidadosamente y de él saco una cajetilla de cigarros junto con el encendedor que le había regalado Itachi en su cumpleaños. Se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, lo encendió y dio una profunda bocanada de humo mientras se acomodaba el violín bajo la barbilla.

Con un elegante movimiento de su brazo inicio los _Nocturnos_de Chopin. Una lenta melodía melancólica, con suaves sonidos agudos. Era su preferida, siempre le traía paz y otro sentimiento que no sabría nombrar.

Emocionado, comenzó a tocar con mayor avidez. Sujetaba el instrumento firmemente y movía el arco con tal ímpetu que daba la impresión de que las cuerdas cederían en cualquier instante. El cigarrillo se escapó de sus labios y, sin prestar atención en ello, apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas, olvidándose en la música que nacía del violín.

El chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse lo detuvo. Controlando su agitado aliento se levantó bruscamente, cauteloso, distinguiendo una figura de entre las sombras. Sakura estaba parada en el umbral la puerta, con una graciosa expresión de sorpresa. Parecía que tampoco ella esperaba verlo ahí.

Tal interrupción le turbó y las escasas ideas que tenía se había esfumado. Algo molesto, dio la media vuelta para guardar sus cosas y subir a su habitación, pero Sakura corrió apresurada a su lado y posó con suavidad, rayando el temor, una mano sobre su fuerte antebrazo.

—Por favor— dijo a media voz —Me gustaría escucharte.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la intensidad con la que brillaban sus ojos. Como dos relucientes esmeraldas. Sin apartar la vista de ella, se acomodó nuevamente el violín bajo el mentón y reanudó la tonada.

Elegante, ligero y reconfortante, como seda deslizándose por la piel. Así lo sentía Sakura. En algunos intervalos parecía que la excitación se apoderaba de su cuerpo y la música sonaba rápida, vertiginosa, casi desesperada… pero aun así deliciosa al oído. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban y cerraba con fuerza los ojos, como si le costara un inmenso trabajo mover el arco. Y Sakura lo observaba hechizada. Seducida por aquel cuerpo tan entregado a la música.

Al terminar, Sasuke dejó caer los brazos a cada lado, sin soltar el violín y ella pudo ver claramente su frente perlada de sudor.

—Eres increíble— murmuró con asombro.

Por toda respuesta, Sasuke sonrió con cansancio. Volvió a acomodarse en la pila de cajas e invitó a Sakura a sentarse a su lado, con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella, internamente dichosa, se dejó caer con poca gracia sobre un acolchado tapete polvoriento.

—¿Qué era lo que tocabas?

—_Nocturnos_— murmuró —de Chopin.

—No lo conozco.

—Supuse eso.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Había tantas preguntas que Sakura quería hacerle, tanto que quería saber de él y, sin embargo, en esos momentos, su mente quedó en tan blanca como la nieve. No pudo pensar en mejor cosa que golpear el celular que llevaba en la mano contra su palma.

—¿Por qué sigues despierta?— preguntó Sasuke, casi con desgana, mientras guardaba su instrumento.

—¡Ah!… quería hablar con mi papá— confesó apenada mostrándole el teléfono celular.

—Lo extrañas— afirmó.

—Sí. Es la primera navidad que paso sin él.

Y ahí iban de nuevo con el embarazoso silencio. Sakura se mordió el labio mientras aparentaba rascar una erupción en su pie, o arrancarse el dedo pulgar, que era lo que parecía. Sasuke, sin prestarle atención, tranquilamente acomodó los cigarrillos en la caja y se llevó uno más a la boca.

—¿Y tú por qué…?— preguntó sin mirarlo, claramente nerviosa.

—No podía dormir— dijo mientras exhalaba el tabaco.

—Hmn…— levantó la cabeza, al aspirar el olor a tabaco y miró con alarma el cigarro encendido en la mano de Sasuke —¿¡Fumas!

Él sonrió con cierta guasa y golpeteó el cigarrillo contra la orilla de la caja para retirar las cenizas —, Me tranquiliza.

—¿Pero no sabes lo que causa eso a tu cuerpo? ¡Sasuke-kun, Te pudre los pulmones!

—Tranquila, lo sé y está bien. No lo hago a menudo.

Sakura lo observó ligeramente defraudada. Se abrazó las piernas y descansó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Él seguía mirando hacia enfrente, ignorándola como siempre.

—Ay, Sasuke…— rumoreó —Ya no te conozco.

—¿De qué hablas?— inquirió, alzando una ceja.

—¡En serio!… Nos vemos casi una vez al año, y eso que vivimos técnicamente cerca —apuntó con molestia— además, ya nunca charlas conmigo.

—Estamos charlando ahora.

—No como antes….

Sus verdes ojos brillaron con nostalgia y sonrió mirándolo fijamente.

—Recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos siete años y nos escapamos para ir al lago?— preguntó con voz dulce. Sasuke la prestó atención y sin darse cuenta se acercó un poco más —Por librarnos de un perro me caí en un charco de fango y quedé toda mojada y sucia. Tú te quitaste la camiseta y me la diste.

—Hmn, Itachi se perdió por buscarnos y a mí me dio gripe— Respondió él, contagiado por su añoranza, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¡Oye! Yo también recibí castigo. No me pude sentar bien por dos días por las nalgadas que me dieron.

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y su garganta se estremeció en una suave y larga risa cuando viejas memorias se aglomeraron en su cabeza. Apagó su cigarrillo, acomodándose mejor en la caja donde se sentaba.

—Lo recuerdo. Como aquella vez que un relámpago cortó la luz, nos quedamos sin calefacción, e hicimos una fogata para mantenernos calientes y asar bombones.

—¡Oh, si! Nana se enojó muchísimo cuando se enteró que cogimos sus vestidos para avivar el fuego— le respondió Sakura, torciéndose de risa, mientras se sujetaba el estómago con ambas manos.

—Éramos unos cabrones.

—Y vaya que sí.

Sakura de pronto se sintió alegre. Quería volver a pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermano, que es así como le decía antaño, y dejar atrás los viejos recuerdos para crear otros, mejores.

—Oye, ¿Qué te parece si salimos este viernes?— ideó de pronto, con una extensa sonrisa, apoyándose en sus manos para acercarse a él.

—¿Sólo tú y yo?

—¡No, tonto! Itachi, Naruto, tú y yo.

—No lo sé, todos los días tengo clases de violín toda la tarde y-

—Vamos, no seas amargado— canturreó como niña pequeña —¿Hace cuanto que no nos vamos de fiesta todos juntos?

Se lo tuvo que pensar algunos segundos para asentir —Está bien, pero, tu pagaras todo lo que consuma ese día —y añadió, con un gesto entretenido, cuando ella aceptó sin pensarlo —Ten en cuenta que cómo lo de tres personas.

—¿Qué?… Está bien, a quien le engorda el culo es a ti— respondió, siguiéndole el juego antes de reír estrepitosamente de nuevo.

Ambos se quedaron callados, aún sonriendo, mirándose por largo rato. El ambiente había cambiado radicalmente, incluso el frío había menguado. Sakura repasó su rostro con la mirada. Él había cambiado tanto, su carita redonda e infantil era ahora la de un hombre; respingada nariz, ojos rasgados, tan negros como el carbón, barbilla tierna y firme, pómulos marcados, labios finos y pálidos. Sasuke era muy guapo, oh, sí. Sakura reconocía abiertamente que su primo le parecía atractivo y, ¿Por qué no? Sensual.

El problema radicaba, justamente, en su parentesco sanguíneo. Aunque problema es una palabra fuerte, puesto que Sakura nunca se había sentido atraída hacia él de forma sexual o romántica. A sus ojos era como un hermano mayor.

La manera de pensar de Sasuke sobre Sakura era muy parecida. Sí, la chica era maja, no lo podía negar -menos si su madre lo repetía claro y fuerte cada que la veía- pero, no tenía nada _especial_para que se fijara en ella, ¡claro! Si tuviera que hacerlo.

Por todas estas razones, ambos no supieron que pensar cuando, sin quererlo ni planearlo, se besaron lentamente en los labios. No se puede decir que uno haya incitado al otro. Cuando Sasuke se había inclinado ella ya tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, en espera del beso. Fue más bien un reflejo por ambas partes.

Cuando la mano de Sasuke se escurrió sutilmente hasta llegar a su mejilla, la cordura llegó como flecha a Sakura. Lo empujó con brusquedad y se levantó entre tropiezos, completamente fuera de sí.

El ambiente tranquilo duro menos de lo que le hubiera gustado. Ahora, en cambio, estaba tenso y extraño. Sasuke había caído junto con las cajas que le servían de asiento y estaba sepultado entre los libros que habían caído cuando golpeó, accidentalmente, el estante tras de él.

Se enderezó rápido y se acercó a ella, sin saber muy bien por qué.

—¡Aléjate!— bramó, asustada.

Sasuke se desconcertó por su repentina brusquedad. Enfadado, tiró de su cabello con ambas manos.

—¡No te pongas así!— respondió, dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Que no te acerques— dijo, más bajo, recordando de pronto que a una planta dormían sus padres.

—Sakura, fuiste tú quien me besó.

—No es verdad….

—Fue… fue mutuo, vale.

Turbada y aterrada giró con torpeza el pomo tras su espalda y salió corriendo hacia la escalera, sin mirar atrás.

Sasuke se quedó parado a mitad del garaje, completamente alterado. ¿Qué…Qué demonios se supone que había sido eso?

Sentía asco. No, no era asco. Más bien un nudo de confusión en la boca de estómago. Con las manos, frías y sudorosas, se acarició los labios, que todavía le cosquilleaban agradablemente. Algo no estaba bien en su organismo. Debía sentir asco, debía vomitar y cepillarse los dientes porque ¡vamos! Era su prima, sangre de su sangre, sus madres eran hermanas. Desde cualquier punto de vista era enfermo.

Y, sin embargo había un punto escondido en su interior, el cual no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, al que le había gustado.

Sakura se encerró en el baño del segundo piso. Puso el pestillo y comenzó a dar de vueltas por el reducido espacio.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué fue eso?— se dijo a sí misma.

Quería dejarle toda la culpa a Sasuke. No se quería sentir una enferma y pecadora. Así que lo más cómodo era suponer que él había sido quien inició todo. Y lo pensó tanto que se lo creyó. Claro. Como iba ser que, una ingenua jovencita de quince años, tentara a su primo. Mayor que ella, cabe aclarar.

Se miró en el espejo y dejó la vista clavada en sus labios. Estaban enrojecidos y húmedos, con huellas del reciente beso.

—¡Bórrate!— chilló, aporreándose contra el lavamanos.

Estaba mal, de eso no cabía duda. Era pecado, lo decía en la biblia. Pero le había gustado, y su acelerado corazón lo comprobaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado. Y recuerden no lo hagan en casa (<em>A menos que tengan un primo sexy que les tire la onda<em>) No, es broma. Hay que distinguir entre la fantasía y la realidad.

Y, chicas, me marchó, pero no por mucho tiempo, que ya tengo escrito el próximo capítulo. ;D

Las quiero. Pórtense mal, cuídense bien.

Besitos con limón y sal. 3


End file.
